In the Name of Education
by DoubleLSD
Summary: It started off as just a lovely morning picnic for two princesses, the lovely Elizabeth and Elaine. Though as conversation turned to the men in life, they began to fret about their own inexperiences. Wait... perhaps they could practice on each other! What is HAPPENING in the woods I wonder?
1. Theft in the Name of Education

**Hey guys! This is the FIRST collaboration of**

 **Seriphia (Lick)**  
 **Fanficlove2014 (Luv)**  
 **RainStorm2122 (Stormie)**  
 **DOMinMatrix (Dom)**

 **Together we make Double LSD!**

 **So this is what we did guys, essentially this story is a role play. The cast is set with:**

 **Stormie: Elizabeth and Meliodas**  
 **Lick: Elaine and Ban**  
 **Luv: Diane and King**  
 **Dom: Merlin and her hands on EVERYTHING! Mwhahaha**

 **We hope you all will enjoy reading this at least HALF as much as we enjoyed writing it, cuz… we bullshitted A LOT… and that's why our solo stories are running a teeeesny bit late! Think of it this way: for those of you who read us-this is a sweet mercy! We are feeding you the smut you shall not get on some of our solo works for a while longer.**

 **You requested it (more than we thought you would), and we answered! Just keep in mind that we warned you ahead of time… This. Is. Going. To. Blow. You. AWAY.**

 **DUN DUN DUNNNN**

 **RATED M**  
 **Not for the faint of heart!**  
 **Hey guys, THIS IS RATED M!**  
 **Did we mention this is RATED M?**  
 **Nooooo, better say it again...**  
 **THIS BITCH IS RATED**

* * *

Theft in the Name of Education!

Twas a lovely midsummer morning in the peaceful land of Britannia. The birds were providing a wonderful woodwind overture for the two ladies who'd decided to enjoy the crisp air outside, rather than staying in the stuffy Boar Hat pub. After all, there were not many places for conversations in private when the tavern was packed with sleeping Sins-especially when some of them had drunk far too much to move their weary head upstairs.

*Quick image of Ban passed out on the floor, having fallen right off the bench last night*

Elaine and Elizabeth were sitting contently on a blanket spread over the lush grass about half a mile from the Boar Hat, under a grand oak tree that would provide much shade for when the sun might start to bear down on them. They laughed and spoke of adventures past over tea and crackers, Elaine shared her knowledge of many kinds of forest creatures, and Elizabeth related to the strife and confusions that siblings could cause.

Inevitably, their conversation led to the men in their life; Elizabeth failing to go long before thoughts drifted to the Dragon Sin's charming demeanor, and Elaine shyly explaining how she'd forced Ban to take the immortality he'd wanted to give her.

"So you kissed him?" Elizabeth's eyebrows raised as she tried to keep her cheeks the same pale shade as the rest of her face.

Elaine's cheeks were not so controlled, and she fiddled with her skirts nervously, "Well... not _really..._ " The saintly fairy princess licked her lips in remembrance, his lips had been astonishingly soft. "It was the only way I could save him... I, um, I wouldn't know how to _really_ kiss him."

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side at that confession and giggled, much to the chagrin of the fairy next to her who was about to retort before her companion spoke up, "I'm kinda relieved to hear you say that... I haven't the faintest idea in that aspect either."

A far off look in Elizabeth's visible blue eye took hold of her as she quietly shared a confession, "I'd love to have your and Sir Ban's understanding of where your relationship is. I know Sir Meliodas likes me, but does he love me like Sir Ban loves you?"

Surprised sun-colored eyes widened as pale blonde brows shot up, "Of course he does! Haven't you noticed?" At the innocent shake of silver locks and a confused glance of her friend, Elaine sighed. "Meliodas only acts the way he does with you." The fairy's eyes furrowed slightly, affirming her words as she repeated, _"only you._ Many other women have made their affections known, but Meliodas never even bothers to even give them a glance. It is clear he only has you in his sights."

Elizabeth lit up as she thought back to every grope, every private moment, every nonchalant confession that had passed between her and the sly demon. Still ablaze from her head to her neck, her visible blue eye glanced at gold and shared a timid smile, sitting up slowly as the revelation hit her. "How could I not have noticed! How can I show him that I feel the same way?" Elizabeth asked leaning back on the heels of her hands, long silver locks cascading down her back to pool on the blanket and shimmer in the morning sunlight.

Elaine looked to her friend curiously. She had been afraid she'd have to take Elizabeth to Ban for a few brain dusters if she continued to misunderstand the dragon sin's affections. Idly wondering if she should sic Ban on Meliodas now, she laid onto the blanket next to the princess, smiling up at the forest's canopy. "I suppose the Sin captain would not object if you were to do something crazy like grab a handful of his hair and just… kiss him." Her cheeks dusted with rosy heat at the image, "I think he may like a little crazy..."

Elizabeth did a beautiful impersonation of a ripe tomato at the bold suggestion that the fairy offered, thighs rubbing together unconsciously, "I... I don-..."

Dropping back against the extra blankets serving as pillows Elizabeth groaned into her hands, orange and blue peeking between her fingers, "I DON'T know _HOW_ to KISS!" She cried out with a whiny tremble to her voice.

Not only did Elaine jump from the silverette's dramatic confession, but the birds squawked indignantly with the interruption of their song-many of them flying off. Stalling for time to think of how to respond, the fairy watched the birds fly with the only words escaping her being a murmured, "Oh my..."

Suddenly feeling a sharp tang of regret at denying most of Ban's advances, Elaine rolled onto her side to look at her fellow princess. "I know how you feel. I... I haven't kissed Ban yet either, not really." Her eyes lowered, "I'm just worried that he won't like it or perhaps just as bad..." She grew bright red, "he'll tease me for not being good at it!" Sometimes she felt that man had chosen to live out his immortality for the sole purpose of teasing her!

How could she possibly handle him teasing her about something so intimate?

"Meliodas would tease me too. He insinuates so many things that I don't understand but if it causes Sir Ban to laugh he _must_ be making fun of me..." Rolling over onto her right side, her bangs fell from where they hid her rune eye, Elizabeth pondered for a moment by puffing her cheeks.

"W-we're both worried about them teasing us... when we don't tease..." Elizabeth looked away towards a bundle nearby wildflowers before glancing back at the curious molten gold eyes before her. "We.. c-could teach other? I won't tease you..." Elizabeth said in a whisper, fearing that the offer could be overheard by nosy Sins even from this far away.

Elaine's eyes widened marginally as her jaw fell open, gaping before collecting her thoughts. After more than a moment's consideration, she stuttered, "You won't make fun of me..." At the slow shake of shimmering silver locks the pale blonde timidly agreed, "and I would never tease you..." Then a new confidence brought a fresh fire to her eyes, _Yes! This is the perfect solution!_

Both fairy and druid leaned forward on their elbows, eyes open just enough to peep through lashes, and hearts in their throats. A nervousness ebbed into the both of them as they became so close that they bumped noses. Their eyes widened and they giggled to each other.

"I suppose we should make sure we tilt our heads a bit..." Elaine smiled, "I am sure neither Sin would think to..."

Elizabeth chuckled, "I suppose they wouldn't!"

With both of them tilting their heads in opposite directions this time, they leaned in with smiles on their faces and giddiness in their hearts. When their lips found purchase, hearts began to flutter. They could suddenly smell the others' aroma, feel each others' warmth. Both Elizabeth and Elaine were also very surprised at the softness the other set of lips were on theirs.

Knowing what Ban had constantly tried with her, Elaine made the first move to open her mouth more to playfully nip at the princess' lip. She purred much like he would once she released her lip only to capture it with hers again, beginning her first tentative exploration into her partner's mouth. The taste of the druid was the most surprising sensation... it was like nothing her long years had ever experienced. Her heart began cartwheeling within her as she took a page from the Sin of Greed's book and lifted up to all fours to press more into the kiss she shared with Elizabeth, humming content that she had not yet realized for herself.

Elizabeth went red again just as the cursed blush had begun to recede, but still leaned up further into the fairy's kiss. A hum escaped from her throat as she compared the taste and smell of Elaine to honeysuckles, finding the delicious and soft curve of the fairy's lips molding with her own enticingly alluring. A breathy moan left the princess' mouth just as she parted her lips to mimic the fairy's little dance. Elizabeth could feel a bit of drool collecting at the corner of their joined mouths and swiped her tongue out to remove it.

Elaine's surprised moan reached her ears as Elizabeth slid her tongue back slowly over the blonde's lower lip.

Elaine was quickly becoming consumed with the feeling of the beautiful woman she tasted. Odd how making the connection of Elizabeth's scent being that of jasmine brazened her courage, but it certainly had. The blonde tucked her knees under her, hunching over Elizabeth, unwilling to break from this most intriguing of experiences. Desiring more contact and unable and unwilling to think as to why, Elaine brought her hands to Elizabeth's cheeks-again noting to herself how exquisitely soft she was. With delicate hands embracing the silverette, she guided her face to lift with hers so that they were both sitting up; a slight chill ran up her spine when Elizabeth moaned her approval.

Now free to allow hands with a mind of their own further exploration, she traced both hands down Elizabeth's neck. One hand continuing down her arm with a touch so light that it felt like the princess' satin sheets sliding down her. A shiver ran up her spine as Elizabeth raised her arms to reach for the shorter woman. A slender hand grabbed the delicate hip bone covered in petal soft material while the other cupped the back of Elaine's head. Elizabeth looped her fingers into breezy blonde locks and in the heat of an experiment going awry, tugged her closer in a fit of passion.

An exhilarating rush overcame the fairy princess as Elaine was pulled with such aggression that her thighs were now atop Elizabeth's, her new vantage bringing her nose to nose with the silverette. Both women allowed a longing whimper to escape their kiss at the change. The hand skimming down Elizabeth's neck ghosted down to rest just above the heaving mounds of the genetically gifted princess, pressing her petite palm gently against Elizabeth's beating heart. The itching in Elaine's fingers increased as the palm of the hand at her hip slid across her lower back and wrapped around her other hip.

A startled squeak tore through the pleasured haze the two virgins shared. Elizabeth and Elaine quickly jumped apart, their faces alight from embarrassment of being caught red handed and (of course) the lingering sensations. Over at the edge of the clearing with a basket in hand... stood Diane.

Her mouth was open in a perfect 'O' and a deep flush painted her cheeks. Despite finding the two in such an intimate position she walked closer. "What are you guys doing...?" Diane put on a brave front while trying to pretend she had not just waltzed in on them, embarrassing her two friends as well as herself.

She really should have just left the two of them to their own devices, but when Diane had heard those moans coming from the clearing she'd felt honorbound to investigate. She could not _believe_ what she'd discovered, either! Two of the most timid girls she'd ever shared a friendship with tangled around each other in a liplock? She just couldn't contain the sound that had escaped her! Nor could she control the heat pooling from deep within…

"We-well…" Elizabeth stuttered out as Diane set down the basket of berries to take a seat on the blanket. No matter how many times she breathed, she just couldn't seem to catch her breath. Being caught like this-it felt… so… exhilarating!

Sinful even.

Waving her arms frantically, Elaine burst out, "It's not what you think! W-we were just practicing!"

"Practicing? Practicing what?" Diane questioned skeptically, trying to pretend that she hadn't seen just them kissing. If they didn't want to tell her, then she shouldn't try and force them… though she was dying to know what would make them act so intimately like that. All this time, she never once thought Elizabeth swung that way… maybe Elaine, since her alternative was well, Ban-but not Elizabeth!

"K-kissing! We've never kissed anyone before and didn't want to be embarrassed when we finally get to kiss a guy!" Elizabeth explained red faced and oversimplified the situation.

"O-oh," Diane's flush returned in full bloom at the simple answer she was given, fingers finding the blanket under her and playing with it nervously.

"Have you kissed anyone before, Diane?" Elaine inquired innocently, seeing that the giantess was not reacting the way she had imagined she would.

"Of c-course I have!" Diane insisted, while her blazing cheeks suggested otherwise. She twirled a pigtail around her finger as she pulled it over to cover her mouth and hopefully most of her face.

"W-would you show us how?" Elizabeth asked shyly, but sweetly, oblivious to the blush on the giantess' face telling of similar inexperience.

Diane nearly yanked her pigtail out of her head at the Elizabeth's question. Her hand tangled in the blanket and gripped it tightly as she tried to keep her composure.

Elaine's eyes widened with surprise as she gripped her hands before her in prayer, "Yes! Please Diane!" Recruiting someone experienced in this nature could only serve to assist their endeavors.

"W-well… I," Diane began to stutter out as both princesses leaned in closer, anticipation lighting up their shy faces for her response, "I guess I could show you…"

Both princesses glanced at each other, unsure as to why Diane was being so coy. However, neither lady ever being one to judge, rode it off as simply Diane's mannerisms and began talking with rejuvenated vigor both at once.

Elizabeth piped up, "We learned that we must tilt our head so that we don't just crash our foreheads together-"

"And that lips are really soft," Elaine pitched in.

"But not as soft as tongues!" The silverette giggled.

"Or warm!" Elaine leaned forward exuberantly, then put a thoughtful finger to her lip, "the temperature of practically everything seems to grow warmer when people kiss…"

A sweatdrop was borne onto Diane's brow that seemed to grow bigger with everything the ladies said. The two of them looked so animated! She wanted to look that alive too! Why is it that these two shorties always got to have all the fun? Well… _not this time!_ This was Diane's time!

 _"We should get some ale!"_ She sputtered out before she quite knew what she was saying.

Both girls looked at her with round, blinking eyes. They looked so similar that Diane began to wonder if it was a princess thing. The silence stretched on long enough for birds to continue their songs, before Elaine spoke up.

"Well… I know where Ban keeps some of his aged wild berry ale…"

Unwilling to give up an inch of her idea, Diane scoffed, "Are you kidding? We don't need that guy's leftovers! You just leave it to me!"

Elizabeth wasn't biting what Diane was baiting… she tilted her head with all the innocent curiosity in the world and asked, "Why do we need ale, Lady Diane?"

The shrunken giantess nervously pressed the tips of her index fingers together and mumbled almost incoherently, "Well… because! Uh… people… umm.. kiss better when they… drink…?"

The way Elizabeth and Elaine stared at her slowly morphed into such bewildering admiration that you'd think that Diane had just found the ever elusive Holy Grail.

"I want to kiss better!" Elizabeth pumped her fist into the air.

"I'm so glad we found a tutor!" The blonde said at the same time.

"Now Sir Meliodas won't have any reason to make fun of me!"

"And I'll be able to wipe that grin right off of Ban's face!"

Both the elated girls shushed as they blushed and looked at one another, and began giggling.

 _Great…_ thought Diane, fighting back the urge to slam a palm into her forehead, _now I gotta sneak some booze out of the pub without King asking questions… He's going to be the only one up right now after last night._

"I'll be right back," Diane told them, feigning confidence as she stood. She gave them a wide grin as she made her exit from the clearing. Once she made her escape she groaned loudly. "What the hell was I thinking! I've never kissed anyone before! How am I supposed to tell them how to do it?!" She gave into her earlier temptation and slapped her forehead, gritting her teeth. "At least the booze should help loosen me, um, all of us up."

The Boar Hat quickly came into view and Diane gulped nervously. _Why am I so nervous? It's just King! We talk all the time._ She began to fidget and tug at the edge of her skirt, thinking of many, many excuses all at once. ...Most of them ending with, _'None of your business!'_

"Oh hey, Diane. What are you doing outside so early?" A voice hovered near her shoulder and Diane let out a surprised squeak. _So much for being a deadly warrior._ She looked over her shoulder to find King floating on Chastiefol.

"I was just…" Diane blushed, frantically grasping for a reason and settled with what she had actually doing. "Picking berries!" She replied in a rush, willing herself not to sweat as he eyed her curiously.

"With your hands?"

"No, with a basket you dummy." Diane rolled her eyes and lifted her hand to show him.

"Um…" King started out unsure how to tell her that there was no basket in her hand. "Uh, Diane?"

"What King?" Diane asked, getting a little frustrated with the fairy king. "You think I'm lying or something?" She accused him sending a pointed glare his way.

"Wh-What? NO! Of course not Diane!" he stumbled over his words as he tried to appease the snippy giant. "It's just that there's… no basket."

"What? Of course there's a ba-" Diane finally noticed her blunder as she studied her out stretched hand. "There's no basket," she mumbled as a light pink dusted her cheeks. _Shit! I left it back in the clearing. How could I forget that?_ She met the amber eyes of King to find him gripping his pillow tightly. "Sorry. I must have left it behind," she apologized in a whisper.

"It's alright," King told her. "Did you want me to help you look for it?" He offered kindly with a soft, but nervous smile.

"NO!" Diane denied a little too quickly, crushing King's fragile smile. Diane's heart wrenched at the sight of it. She hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings, not at all! "I mean," she began, swiftly trying to rectify the situation. "That's nice of you and all King but I got it," she explained while flashing him a radiant smile.

King's face turned crimson at the sight of that mind-bending smile. He shyly returned it with a smile of his own, attempting to keep the blood from spilling out his nose. _She's so beautiful when she smiles._ Noticing that Diane was beginning to look at him funny he attempted to change the subject. "Well I guess I'll go clean up some of last night's mess then."

"Thanks King! I'm going to grab another basket and then go back for the other one!" Diane told him with a smile. _I really need to get out of here!_ With one last smile Diane opened the door and shut it behind her. She sighed in relief and scanned the room for anyone who would possibly catch her. Eyeing the still unconscious Sin of Greed lying on the floor, occasionally snoring loudly.

"Coast is clear," She whispered to herself and made a mad dash to the barrels. She would have to time this just right to sneak it out of the door without King seeing her. _I could always just flash him first and then he'd pass out from blood loss,_ she chortled happily. There was always that to fall back on if her timing was off.

Diane easily hoisted the barrel on her shoulder, quickly grabbing an extra basket on her way out. _I'm not technically lying to him then_ , she smiled at her resourcefulness. She chanced a peek out the window, locating King with his back turned as he levitated the loose trash into a bag.

 _Now's my chance!_ Diane sprinted to the edge of the woods, only stopping when she couldn't see the Boar Hat anymore. Her smile grew triumphant in being able to finish her task with minimal risk.

Diane was feeling pretty happy with herself as she made her way back into the woods until that thing occurred to her… that horrible nagging sensation returning. _Fuck! I still have to pretend I know what I'm doing!_ This revelation almost had her turning back, but no.

 _My friends are waiting on me, damnit! I said I was going to help them… so help I shall!_

With a heart filled with loyalty and firm resolve, the Serpent Sin carried on past the trees. Completely oblivious of a certain legendary mage watching…

Golden eyes drifted smoothly across Diane's path as she ran from the tavern to the tree line and disappeared, looking all too pleased with herself. Not an expression Merlin was unused to seeing, but was made all the more curious as the giantess hoisted a not so light barrel of exceptionally high grade prized booze over her arm and an empty basket in the other hand.

Why, oh why, was she sneaking a barrel of booze into the forest, and at this time of day no less? The sultry mage tapped a slender finger over pink painted lips as they turned up at the corners in a cheshire grin. It was almost too interesting NOT to follow and take a peek…

Diane ran back the way she came, the barrel resting firmly on her jutting hip, as the giantess made quick work of getting back to the now sheepish looking princesses.

The two girls were feeling a little awkward with each other now… both unable to deny the longing they'd willingly placed between the two of them.

Needless to say, they found themselves relieved at the giantess' return. Elizabeth jolted up onto her knees as Diane set the barrel on the ground at the edge of the blankets. Elaine had been so wound up that she'd jumped at the sound of the barrel crashing down.

"Lady Diane?" Elizabeth cocked her head to the side noticing that no mugs were present, "U-um…, how are we supposed to drink?"

The sudden look of revelation crossing briefly of the giantess' face before she harrumphed cockily, "Easy! Either by leaning over it and sucking it up, or lifting the barrel!"

Elaine and Elizabeth shared matching sweatdrops at that last suggestion before both peeking over the rim of the barrel. As Elaine raised her concern, "What if we don't finish the ale, Meliodas couldn't serve i-"

"Not finish it? Who do you think you're talking to? Better yet, who do you think you're getting ready for?" Diane scoffed as she set her hands on her hips, "The guys could drink ten of these babies, better start getting your drinks on now!" With that last _encouraging_ statement Diane raised the barrel and tilted some of the contents into her awaiting mouth.

Glug  
Glug  
Glug

…..  
Glug

 _I'm gonna need to get plastered if I want to keep up this bravado…_ Diane groaned internally as she set the ale down so that both princesses could bend over the edge. Glancing at each other nervously, they grabbed their hair to capture it so that it didn't slip into the drink, and gingerly sucked up a few mouthfuls.

Diane watched kind of intrigued by how their lips puckered and settled over the surface of the ale, the soft slurping sounds causing a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Elaine was having a bit a trouble dipping down into the tall barrel, being a bit too out of her wit to consider her proficiency in floating. The thing stood up to her neck! Annoyed at the ease that Elizabeth was drinking not only her ale, but Elaine's too, she puffed out her cheeks in a desperate effort to come to a solution to her shortness. It tasted too wonderful to let the silverette hog it all to herself.

Turning away from the barrel and glancing around, her eyes fell on the bountiful basket of berries resting on the blanket. Smilingly brightly at her brilliant idea, she sprinted over to the basket. Nearly cackling at her resourcefulness, she lifted the basket over her blonde head. In her ale reduced sense of logic, her eyes widened in astonishment as every single berry tumbled from the basket over her head, sending berries bouncing from her blonde hair. Glancing up at the basket and seeing it empty perplexed her, hadn't something just fallen down from her head?

 _Oh well. I have the basket now, and THAT's what's important!_

She skipped back to the barrel her friend had her head stuck in and smiled brightly, lowering the basket she'd procured into the barrel. Pulling it back up once it had been filled, Elaine frowned. It was leaking! Human baskets were so… so… ugh!

No matter. She'd just have to drink it faster than the leak! This stuff was great! She drank a basket full and returned to the barrel for another dip. Repeating what she'd done last time didn't work, with a frown, Elaine leaned her head in. The ale was halfway down already! What was this giant and princess made of!

 _No fair!_

Frowning at how the big guys keep the little guys down, Elaine leaned in further. No good. Further….

"Oh my gosh, I can't watch this anymore!" Groaned Diane, watching Elaine's suffering with interest. Enough was enough though, and right when the fairy was reaching just about as far as her petite little arms could reach, Diane stomped over and gave her a… _boost._

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Diane's lack of tack, and Elaine's inability to balance sent the blonde tumbling right into the barrel, bumping heads with Elizabeth as she did.

"Oooooooow…." Mumbled a fairy princess who had managed quite a few gulps of ale on her way down. It was either that or drowning, after all….

Elaine glanced up to see Elizabeth and Diane both looking in on her from outside the wooden circle top and she couldn't help it.

 _"Aaaahahahahahaha!_ " She pointed and laughed, their faces just looked so _funny!_

"Sorry, Elaine." Diane mumbled as she reached a hand out to grab the ale-soaked fairy. Elizabeth steadied herself as she glanced cross-eyed at the double images of her friends.

"Eeeeehehehehe…" Elaine continued to laugh as Diane lifted her up. Her laughing only grew louder as the Serpent Sin tried setting her on her feet-for the fairy just crumpled down on the blanket, and it was simply the funniest thing in the world to our poor inebriated fairy princess.

Diane sweatdropped, staring at the helpless bundle of giggles before her. "Did we… break her?"

Finally the two swimming images of Elaine came into focus as concern over powered the alcohol, momentarily, Elizabeth quickly made her way to the absolutely 'losing it' fairy. Her movements still impeded by the ale, Elizabeth fell on all fours over the fitting woman, one hand cupping her rosey cheek.

"Lady Elaine?!" The silverette cried out her vision starting to swim again.

"Kehehehehe… Youuuuu smell nice!" Elaine's glazed over eyes rolled around Elizabeth's face, neck, and collar bone.

Her own rosey cheeks immediately flamed up in a red blush as the blonde's words sunk in and registered. _She j-just… Oh.. my…_ "Um… You as w-" Elizabeth was cut off by the drunken fairy's sudden exclamation. Hovering above the fairy, arms on either side with her legs to the left at Elaine's knees, Elizabeth's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Jaaaaaasmine!" Elaine purred, the red on her cheeks very prominent the more the ale sank into her tiny system. "Jasmine is such a pretty, pretty, -hic- _pretty_ flower!" The blonde princess became filled with a desire to taste the first person she'd ever had the chance to taste once again. No longer able (or willing) to use a tender hand, Elaine dug her hands into the woman above her and pulled her down on top of her, filling her victim's mouth with her tongue.

Diane squeaked at the sudden change in atmosphere as the two princesses went from drunken giggles to soft moans in their heated kiss and mesh of flailing limbs. A vibrant blush spread over her cheeks from a heady combination of inebriation and jealousy. "Hey! I'm supposed to be teaching you!" She stormed, falling to her knees on the blanket next to them, pouting with puckered lips.

Both princesses halted, and stared into each other's eyes for a moment as they both came to the same drunken conclusion. The boys always just jumped into the fray… so why shouldn't they? Elaine grew a foxy grin and Elizabeth's morphed into one a dragon could be proud of, and they both glomped on top of the giantess.

"Eeeeeeeeeek!" Diane squealed, pleased but becoming incredibly nervous at the same time.

Elaine and Elizabeth giggled-and rightly so, they'd just taken down a giant.

Elizabeth had landed nearly squarely on top of the giantess, and now that they were face to face, she leaned in to claim Diane's lips with the same fiery need Elaine had done with her. The blonde fairy ran her fingers through the silverette's lengthy locks, pulling her attention away from Diane long enough for Elaine to then swoop in and steal Diane's lips for herself, feeling confident in her new found appreciation of tongues she ran hers along Diane's slightly ajar mouth and was thrilled when the giantess granted her immediate access past her lips with a soft groan.

Elizabeth traced soft kisses over the fairy's cheeks then down to Diane's, before Elaine broke from their dance to kiss Elizabeth's open and waiting mouth. How was it that switching partners tasted even better than kissing just one person? This learning process was proving much more alluring than any of the girls could have guessed. With three sets of flushing cheeks, the ladies took turns kissing and caressing cheeks, every sultry moan bringing warmth to well up within them that they could not begin to explain.

"Well then, what do we have here?" A sensual yet mischievous voice echoed around them in the wind that suddenly rustled through the leaves of the trees that made up the boundary of their clearing and spiraled up into a tornado only to disperse to leave a storm of a woman in its wake.

Merlin stood tall in her black thigh-high heeled boots with hands resting securely on her hips, amusement swimming in molten golden eyes that cast down on the ladies in front of her as she took in their flushed faces and precarious positions intertwined with one another.

"M-Merlin! W-we were-" Elizabeth stammered out from her place on top of Diane and wrapped around the very red Elaine.

"-Hic!"

She put her finger to her lips, effectively silencing the flustered girl before a wicked grin spread over her face, making her look ever like the mad scientist she was, "I know exactly what you were doing, my dear. But, if you will, allow _me_ to instruct you. I _do_ know a thing or two about teaching lessons, after all…"

* * *

 **Lick/Elaine: I can't believe Diane threw Elaine into the barrel!**  
 **Luv/Diane: She was just trying to help!**  
 **Dom/Merlin: I can't believe they didn't think they'd get caught...**  
 **Lick/Elaine: They get caught?! o.o;;**  
 **Stormie/Elizabeth: Um… By who? Are we gonna get in trouble?!**  
 **Dom/Merlin: Oh… Did I say that? hmmmm…**  
 **Lick/Ela: Eep!**  
 **Luv/Diane: Uh oh...**  
 **Stormie/Elli: Shit! … Wait… That might not be a bad thing… -suggestive wink-**

 **Stay tuned next time in:**

 **Chapter 2**  
 **With the help of a Mage**


	2. With the Help of a Mage

**Hey guys! Lick here.**

 **I know, I know, it's been FOREVER and a couple hours… plus like, 5 minutes since we've posted, but keep in mind that this account is not two, not three, but a four person collab.**

 **~.~ aaaaaaall stuck adulting in many different ways. HOWEVER, L** uv **, L** ick **, S** tormie **and D** om **(Double LSD) has not forgotten the smut needs of the masses! It's just… hard for all of us to gang up on you-our lovely readers. Soooooooo yea. IT'S DONE! Mwahaha, *halo kitty face* Enjoy!**

GUESS WHAT!?  
This bitch is rated M  
...for a reason. ;D

* * *

Chapter 2:  
With the Help of a Mage

"You mean like this… M-Master…?" Elizabeth brought her lips back to Diane's waiting lips and dragged her tongue over the roof of the woman's mouth, eliciting a pleased moan borne deep from the giantess' lungs.

Elaine squealed giddily, from where she sat waiting none too patiently with rosey cheeks. "Oh! I want to try!"

Elizabeth parted and looked into Diane's eyes with more longing than she would have ever thought she would and Diane slowly closed her mouth, overcoming the sweet taste of the princess faster (most likely from her better ability to hold her booze). As Elaine tackled the princess, sounding the forest in another fit of happy squeals, Diane folded her arms and looked up at Merlin stubbornly.

"I don't see why we have to call you Master… I was teaching them first."

" _What was that…?"_

Her eyes suddenly widened at the cruel glint in the mage's eyes and her squeamishness got the best of her, "Sorry! Sorry Merlin-er, Master!"

Glaring down Diane, Merlin hummed in her throat before settling her gaze on the amused looking princesses, "You two, come here." At the mage's beckon Elaine and Elizabeth giggled and crawled toward her. As they crawled, Elizabeth was going faster and accidentally tumbled over on top of Elaine.

"Eeek! Elizabeth! That hurts!" Elaine squealed from out of the bundle of pale legs and meshing breasts.

"Oh my! Sorry!" Elizabeth mumbled as she lifted herself up from blonde. "I didn't mean to stumble onto you, I got caught on your dress hem." The visible blue and the pair of light golden eyes looking down at the now torn material.

There was a haughty chuckle from above them, as Merlin put her hands squarely on her hips and stared down at them through lowered eyes, "For princesses, you two certainly have the grace of drunken geese."

"Ehehehe! …She said grease!" Elaine rolled over laughing. She abruptly ceased laughing and widened her eyes, "Oooooh! _We should get some!"_

"Um, for what?" Elizabeth asked innocently as she sat up from the fairy and tried to drunkenly fix that large tear in the beautiful dress. Instead of the fabric staying together it kept sliding off smooth thighs and Elizabeth continually grazed them.

She blushed as she began laughing more, "Ban says slippy slidey thingies are fuuuun!" She then put a thoughtful finger to her lip, "Or… wait… uhhh…" She trailed off, unable to remember correctly.

Shaking her head of raven hair at the now thoughtful (still very drunk) women, "Trust me, dear, slippery is always better. And I can show you how to get things… saturated… without the use of grease."

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" Elaine fell over, kicking her legs in the air.

"How so, La-... Master Merlin?" Even more confused now Elizabeth put a finger to her lip in wonder.

"Like this…" It was then that Merlin took hold of Diane, snaking long fingers around the back of her neck and pulling her into a slow and sensual kiss, running impossibly soft fingertips up the giantess' arm with her other hand to lock fingers behind her head to deepen the lip lock. It was by far the most intimate kiss they had seen thus far, and Diane practically melted in Merlin's arms as she pressed into her.

"Oooooo." Elizabeth gasped, a heat flaring in her tummy as she watched the lesson before her. "But how does that create 'slippery'...?"

The mage pulled away, allowing Diane a much needed breath as she licked her plump lips with a devious grin, "That part will come soon enough." she hummed, watching Diane's eyes flutter open, the mage's eyes like a hungry predator watching their prey… those few precious moments right before they pounce.

"Hm, Lady Elaine~" Elizabeth, inspired, mumbled as she settled her nose against the petite fairy's, a hairsbreadth from pink lips. Mimicking Merlin, Elizabeth slid her hands up the blonde's arms, loosely fisting delicate blonde locks, and pressed an open mouth kiss to her stunned partner.

Accustomed to Ban's advances, Elaine naturally shied away, however-the mutual promise they shared not to make fun of their inexperience strengthened her resolve and she pressed back into her lips. Eagerly wrapping her arms around Elizabeth's silver hair, recalling how badly she'd always wished to do the same to her nefarious bandit man.

"Very good…" Merlin breathed, having maneuvered around her limp giantess, and pressed teasing nipped kisses all down her neck, then back up to bite her ear with enough force to make the woman gasp out. She peered up through her eyelashes to watch the princesses deepen their shared kiss. Elaine letting out a small moan that filled the air as Elizabeth leaned closer into the smaller princess.

Elizabeth used her upper weight to lean the fairy back and kiss down her jaw and neck, a curious hand clutching at the area right under the much smaller breasts, nervous but eager fingers teasing up to protruding buds from within the satin material.

A soft 'ah' escaped between their messy lips as Elaine arched into the touch, her pink tongue snaking around Elizabeth's with renewed vigor, a small leg raising between them and pressing against Elizabeth's most sacred place. With her right leg to the side of them both, Elaine groaned into the kiss as the silverette on top of her whimpered back at the sensation.

"Now then, let's move on to the next lesson," having brought Diane to sit on the blanket as well, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony latched on to the fairy's free right leg and pulled her, forcing her lithe body flat on her back across the blankets, legs parted so that Merlin could kneel between them. She crawled slowly - tantalizingly over her until her face was hovering just above hers, crooked lips poised to claim her as Merlin ran two fingers up Elaine's center towards her small perky breasts, "Let's make this interesting, shall we?"

Elaine yelped from the mage's sudden manhandling and began breathing raggedly at the press of her on top of her. The fairy blushed heatedly and turned her head to Elizabeth and took her delicate hand into hers, squeezing - only to yelp at more of Merlin's unexpected ministrations, "El, El, Elizzzzzzabeth!"

Looking down at the blonde's drunken aroused whimpers, Elizabeth bent over her as Merlin made her way down the fairy woman's body. Biting her lips before finally resting her slightly parted lips onto Elaine's. A moan building in her throat as she delved her tongue into the awaiting mouth under her.

King sighed once he finally finished floating the final tipped over mug to the sink. Hawk had only been away for a day and he was already missing him terribly. Did the Boar Hat even _have_ a mop? The floor was so sticky! He grimaced at the red pool of leather that was a puddle of Ban before he drifted to a closet not often opened.

The fairy king whimpered as he saw the cob webbed mess that hid the broom and mop. They looked so old that he may get a splinter just by touching one.

 _Why do I have to do all the cleaning…?_ He pouted, holding his arm out and willing the mop to come to his hand. As his fingers closed around the questionable wooden shaft, he froze and turned a pale shade of blue.

There, from the top of the handle were eight long legs holding up the body owning eight beady eyes… staring at him.

Blinking, once, twice, he let out an undignified squeal as he chucked the broom clear across the room. King, unaccustomed to throwing anything at all, accidently threw the broom (and the evil creature) into the sleeping Sin of Greed.

Ban grumbled incoherently as he sat up, the mop falling uselessly to the floor. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he spotted a mordified King watching him. "What the hell was that for?" he questioned as he used his pinky to clean out his ear.

"Sp-Sp…" King stuttered raising a shaky finger to point at him.

"What is it? It's too early for your shit," Ban snapped having no patience for the Sin of Sloth this morning.

At this King paused, regaining a sense of composure and lowered his hand. "Well technically it's-"

"Don't care," Ban chirped boredly as he layed back down. "Wake me up when something exciting happens," he instructs as he scratched his stomach lazily.

"Well, um…" King tried to relay the information once again as he watched the eight legged beast weave in and out of white hair.

"Didn't I already say I wasn't in the mood?"

King huffed. _Fine. Deal with the demon spider on your own._ King left the man to suffer on his own as he momentarily stepped into the kitchen to fill a bucket of water and soap. Pail of water in hand, he floated the mop up with a wave of his hand into the sudsy water. Refusing to touch even the damn mop after finding a spider on the broom, King settled for directing it to clean the floor around Ban.

Ban layed there motionless for a few minutes, trying to fall back asleep as he listened to the mop clean. _This sucks. I should just go upstairs. Or better yet, find Elaine!_ Near giddy at the thought of seeing his princess, Ban springs up causing something black and furry to fall onto the floor. _What's that?_ he thinks as he leans over the object.

King watched on pins and needles to see what Ban would do. Knowing his past experiences with the Fox, it wouldn't end well for him if he found out King's feelings on the creature. Doing his best to keep a straight face and act like he was still busy cleaning, King observed from a distance.

Ban smiled at the tiny thing trying to scurry off, the grin slowly growing mischievous as he scooped it into his hands. Then he did just what the Grizzly Sin had feared… and looked right at him.

He managed to keep his cool until Ban started walking toward him. He's put his hands down to his sides but they were in fists and King knew he still held the creepy crawly.

 _It's just an insect, uh, er, arachnid. Nothing to be nervous about… just because he might be planning to put its eight feet down my back is no reason to-_

"Okay Ban, what are you doing?!"

Ban grinned at the nervous face on his comrade. Seriously, how was it that nervous seemed to be a natural look on this guy? He held up his fists and grinned from cheek to cheek. "Relax King! I just wanted to play a game with you is all! Pick the right hand… and you could be a _winner!_ "

"Uh…" King sputtered anxiously. "I don't think I really wanna play…" he trailed off as he gave Ban a sheepish smile. _Maybe if I don't react, he won't do what I think he is going to do. "_ Besides, there's still some cleaning to do. Why don't you go grab that broom?" King suggested hopefully, attempting to distract the sly fox.

The Fox Sin's eyes scanned the tavern lazily, "...Place looks great to me, besides… with what you seem to be doin, the master isn't gonna have anything left to do." His smile reappeared, "wouldn't want him to get bored." So with that devilish grin back on his face, he waved his fists up at King.

"I'll give ya a hint." The Fox Sin continued. "Heh. This fist is the losing one…"

"Um.. well then," King gulped uneasily, knowing that there was no changing the Fox Sins's mind when he was dead set on something. Realizing he was going to regret his decision, but resolving to go along with it anyways, he tapped the opposite fist. "That one then."

Ban's grin grew as he watched King's apprehensive expression grow more so as he _slowly_ opened his fist, revealing it to be empty. "There ya see? Toldja. No prize in there, King. I can't believe you lost on purpose." While King was watching his empty fist opening, Ban was using those long arms of his to his advantage, and dropped the spider onto the Sin's neck-waiting in unadulterated anticipation to see what color his face might turn.

"You mean… you didn't lie?" King stared with wide eyes at the empty palm. He was completely flabbergasted that Ban had actually told him the truth for once. That is… until he felt the tell tale sign of a creepy crawly moving against his neck. King squealed for the second time that day because of the eight legged demon as he tried desperately to remove the offending spider.

Ban placed his hands on his hips and laughed out loud, "Hah! Why would I lie!" The spiky haired bandit fell to the floor, being consumed with far too much laughter for one little zombie man to contain.

"DAMNIT BAN!" King hollered angrily as he commanded Chastiefol to retaliate. In his frenzied state all King managed to do was smother Ban's face with the large pillow.

"MmmmmrrRPHH!"

King gritted his teeth at the unwanted result. While suffocating the plotting fox had a certain appeal to it, it wasn't exactly what he was going for. He wanted the man to suffer! Against his better judgment King jumped on top of the Sin of Greed and started throwing punch after punch at his head soon realizing the damn pillow was in the way. King quickly disregarded it in favor of hearing the satisfying crunch of breaking Ban's nose with his own hands.

This of course didn't happen. King was never much of a fighter. It became apparent as Ban continued to laugh through King's assault that maybe he _would_ just skewer him. _But I did just mop the floors…_ Faced with the dilemma of making Ban wither in pain for playing such a dirty trick on him or keeping the floors clean he failed to notice they had an onlooker.

"Are you two going to snuggle all day or are you going to get up and work?" Meliodas mused with a sly grin, arms crossed over his chest. Shaking his head as he decided to get the booze ready for opening. Upon entering the cellar, he immediately noticed something was wrong. His green eyes narrowed on the suspiciously empty space where his special stash of barreled Bernia ale had been.

His head peeked around the corner to stare out into the tavern, "Alright, which one of you took it?" he asked, earning the attention of the others despite their continued brawl.

"Chook Whash?" (Took what?) Ban asked as King pulled his face mercilessly, while the Fox Sin wrapped a strong arm around the fairy's neck in a stranglehold.

"My prized barrel. Which one of you took it?" Meliodas' eyes lingered longer on Ban than King, knowing all too well that leaving the Sin of Greed to his own devices usually meant that they had to stock up on booze due to a sudden… lack thereof.

"Whatcha starin at me for~? I didn't take shit," he spat, less than amused. Though… he couldn't deny that he usually was the culprit (and proud of the fact, actually). Ban picked King up by his hood and pulled the fairy from his face, then dropped him unceremoniously on the floor.

King climbed to his feet, dusting his front off, then put a thoughtful finger to his chin, "Now that you mention it…"

Meliodas raised a curious brow as King seemed to consider something, "Well… Diane… I saw her here earlier, but we just talked."

The Sin of Wrath kept looking at him, causing the Grizzly Sin to grow frazzled, "What…" Silence. His eyes widened as Meliodas' silence spoke volumes, "she didn't do anything!"

Ban, not seeming to care either way, nonchalantly started picking at his ear and drawled, "Like he'd notice anything that woman does when all he does is stare at her rack." He leaned forward and flashed King a devilishly foxy grin, "she could have stolen the whole tavern and your undies and you'd never notice a damn thing!"

The Sin of Sloth grew red in the face, not sure himself as whether it was from embarrassment or anger.

"He's right you know," the captain grinned.

"Hah." Ban bent backward, popping his back in the _most_ refreshing way only a member of the undead could possibly enjoy, "course I am."

"But, back to the issue at hand. Diane's the only lead we've got right now."

"Mmmm… could sure go for summa that ale right about now, too." Ban murmured, licking a bright red tongue over his lips. His eyes widened excitedly, "Let's make King bring the dirty thief back!"

"Eep!" King sweatdropped, suddenly incredibly nervous, "But, but but, she's innocent!" He turned to the Fox Sin, defending his love, "She's no thief!"

To the sound of Ban's raucous laughter, Meliodas folded his arms. "Well, one way or the other, it's looking like we're gonna be tracking someone down."

Ban showed his canines without reprieve and poked the indignant Sin of Sloth, "Bear's goin' on a snake hunt, eh?"

King's fists' tightened at his side as he gnashed his teeth. _How dare they accuse Diane of such a crime!_ His hardened eyes narrowed on the sins in front of him suddenly, "You know, Diane isn't the ONLY one who isn't around! I can't help but notice a certain princess of the realm and fairy guardian are nowhere to be found!"

Ban's smile faltered as he realized that the sweet smell of honeysuckles was indeed, missing. Though with the fairy princess on his brain, that foxy smirk did not leave. "Hmm… it'd be so sweet if _she_ was the one to take it!" He licked his lips hungrily, "I like me some drunk Elaine…." His grin only served to widen as he noticed his lamb chop's brother's eyes widen and face flush. The Sin of Sloth would eventually have to accept the fact that Ban was taking his sister for his own.

"Huh… you're right. I haven't seen Elizabeth around at all this morning…" the blonde hummed curiously, but a knowing grin formed over his lips and he shot a glance over to King, "Elizabeth wouldn't steal anything, even if she could." It wasn't like the princess of Lioness had the build to steal a casket of empty bottles, let alone a full barrel of ale. There really only was one person it could have been.

Ban's interest was quickly fading and began rubbing his nose, "So send the bear out hunting already," He began to lay back down on the nearest table in need of a comfortable sunbeam to laze in, "I don't care."

"Alright, Ban…" Meliodas knew how to play to Ban's weaknesses to get him up and running, "but if we come across the girls skinny dipping… I guess we'll just tell ya all about it later."

Red eyes looked back at his captain from where he'd just made himself comfortable, registering the possibilities.

…

Nope. It wasn't something he was willing to risk. Not when lives could be on the line. They'd need his help. "Alright Captain, if you wanted my help… all ya needed to do was ask."

At a certain point trailing kisses down the still clothed fairy, Merlin reached over to grasp Diane's wrist, pulling her closer and placing the giantess' hand on the fairy's thigh that was showing through her torn dress. "Go on, Diane… massage her skin," she pressed in a soft sultry tone, daring her with her mischievous eyes before moving away to allow her more room.

While hesitant at first, the little whimper the small blonde gave in response to the soft caress she gave was enough to have her exploring further, traveling first down the length of her leg then back up. Her skin was unbelievably smooth beneath her fingertips. Kind of… like a cloud. The Serpent Sin reached the edge of the tear in the dress and with a bite to her lip, she dared to trace higher, slipping her fingers under the dress and pulling it up with her as she went.

Merlin grinned victoriously from where she stood enjoying the show just as much as she did partaking in the act. And speaking of partaking… the mage knelt behind the silverette with a dark glint in her eyes.

Elizabeth gasped loudly, parting from her kiss with Elaine as long fingers suddenly grasped her breasts from behind, massaging them above her clothes. She shivered as hot breaths cascaded over her neck and shoulder as Merlin dipped closer, "You, princess, will need more… vigorous training," she whispered sensually before drawing her tongue the length of the silverette's ear.

"Wh-what do you - ahhh!" the princess had begun to ask what the mage had meant when she moaned. The sensations of Merlin's wet tongue over her ear sending ripples of heat to pool in her southern regions.

"Mmmmm… Trust me, dear, you will thank me later," the mage gave her own moan of appreciation for the supple breasts she was kneading with her fingertips. Merlin had to give it to the captain… he certainly had good taste. She pulled Elizabeth back until her own breasts pressed against the princess, while her hand snaked up to cup Elizabeth's cheek and pulled her to turn her face towards hers. "Now, then, show your Master what you've learned thus far…"

Elizabeth swallowed hard, nodding before leaning in to press her parted lips against Merlin's, but instead of the mage submitting to her advances like Elaine had, she pressed just as fervently back. Merlin's hands had also returned to massaging her chest in a way that had her legs shifting. Sometimes they were soft and teasing, while other times she pressed and squeezed.

Diane's fingers teased and caressed Elaine's skin so tenderly that the fairy's whimpers turned to a musical hum of moans almost as soft as her porcelain skin. _If she likes the feeling of my hands so much, I wonder how this would feel…_ Diane dipped her body to kiss a line up where her fingers had already tread. Daring to climb higher as she had pulled the fairy's dress to her hips. Elaine's hums deepened in her chest as her shoulders rolled, arching her back slightly.

"D-Diane…" Elaine breathed, hands on her face, fingers between her teeth as if she couldn't take anymore. She was ready to explode from the teasing of the giantess' lips on her thighs and climbing towards her center.

Merlin's skill at multitasking was god-like. Even trapped in the thralls of Elizabeth-flavored ecstasy, she broke from the princess' kiss long enough to instruct Elaine critically, "Come now, Elaine, do you think Ban would enjoy a partner who just lies there? Show your lover that you are more than a ragdoll."

Elaine shivered under Merlin's command. A ragdoll? Never! Through sheer willpower, the fairy pushed through the lustful haze her instructor and Serpent Sin had her under and hooked a leg around Diane's back. With a moan resembling that of a battle cry, she flipped the giantess onto her back with the tiny fairy on top of her.

Diane's eyes widened as she slammed onto her back, the breath having been knocked out of her more from surprise than anything else. Elaine's eyes narrowed as she lowered herself to look into the brunette's eyes, gently stroking strands of hair from her partner's face with nothing but an immensely kind expression. Looks could be deceiving though...

That kind smile vanished from Diane's view as she lowered herself to nip at the woman's neck much like Ban had done to her before, knowing the pleasurable feelings that such acts had wrought her. Diane's yelp quickly turned to a guttural moan because the fairy soon put a hand to her breast as she continued to taste the salty sweet taste of giantess. _So squishy…_

Her hands groped her as her petite lips lowered further to be met with the much less satisfying taste of fabric. Elaine frowned and lifted her head back to her teacher.

"Merlin-er… Master?" She drawled out… far too gone to want nothing but more from the woman under her, "how do I get her to take her clothes off?"

The mages painted lips turned up darkly at the request, "There are many ways to get to your prize; asking, doing it yourself, some find it their fancy to rip the clothes off of their lovers. Which would you choose given your desire?"

The blonde turned her gaze back to the glossed over eyes of the lovely woman below her, adjusting her seating against the lean torso. She felt an ache that reached deeper than simply her core as she drawled out her prefered method of obtaining a nude-colored partner. "Ripping…"

Merlin offered no words in return, only a deepened grin that suddenly looked sinister in the light she was in. With the silverette's back still pressed against her, the mage weaved her languid hand to Elizabeth's bust. Taking ample hold of the cloth that covered the princess, Merlin tore the shirt clean off in a single tug, eliciting a surprised cry from the silverette she pinned against her.

Elaine grabbed at the neckline of Diane's battlegear and pulled at it, frowning when all that happened was a yelp coming from the brunette as she was pulled up with the leather. She didn't understand! She did the same thing Merlin had done. Furrowing her brows at the offending animal hide, Elaine shook her hold on it, ending in nothing more than a shaken (not stirred) Serpent Sin below her. Letting out a whimper, the fairy saint called back out for her teacher, unable to comprehend the simple fact that leather was tougher than the cloth Merlin had ripped away so easily in her inebriated state.

"Maaaaasterrrrr, it's… it's not working…" She cried out in a pout. Treasure so close, but so far. Indeed, she'd spent far too much of her time with the Sin of Greed...

"Is that really all you can muster? You're going to give up because something so trivial is in your way?" the mage asked once more returning that critical look to her gaze.

A petulant frown escaped the fairy's expression as she looked on the topless prize in Merlin's grasp. Turning back the the voluptuous Sin she straddled, she made a _very_ important connection. This was leather. She would need to be able to conquer such oppositions to not only gain the prize before her-but the endless rewards of the bandit she loved.

Merlin took hold of Elizabeth's shoulders, satisfied with the other's progression, and turned the princess so that she was facing her then. She had so much to teach them yet, and she was running out of time... The mage's hands came up and slowly, seductively, she pushed back her long tailed coat down her own shoulders, baring her own supple breasts to the exposed silverette, "You too, Elizabeth. Show me that you are more than a plaything."

Biting her lip with downcast eyes, a thoughtful look took hold through the inebriated fuzz. Elizabeth hummed in her throat just as a demon-sly smile took root and she launched herself at her teacher. Arms wrapped around the Boar Sin of Gluttony's slender neck, with her lips crashing into painted red petals, and her peaked swells meshing against Merlin's, Elizabeth moaned a low hum into the kiss.

A smirk and chuckled moan escaped Merlin as the silverette grew more eager from the kiss, hands slipping into short black locks. "What else…" the Boar taunted, as a delicate hand cupped the back of silver strands.

Kissing down the tattooed side of her neck Elizabeth had the brilliant idea of licking the red mark, a pulse met her tongue that intrigued her as Merlin grabbed one hand from her hair and laid it atop her perking breast. A gasp rushed out from Elizabeth as she pulled back to look where her hand had been placed. Dark golden eyes and a sole raised brow suggested she better get back to what she was tasked with and she gulped, moving back to the tattoo. Trailing her pink tongue down from the pointed hooves to the jutted clavicle of the woman testing her, Elizabeth boldly nipped at the sharp bone, a hum of approval greeting her.

Timidly moving her fingers against the padded flesh under her hands, Elizabeth settled a nub between her index and middle finger while gently rolling and tugging. Merlin's hands grabbed a generous amount of silver locks and voluptuous ass, hiking her trainee closer and guiding her head to her breast. "Try licking here instead…" At Merlin's suggestion Elizabeth nodded, an odd tingle running the length of her spine as the action made Merlin tug her hair, pale pink lips following the leading curve of Merlin's breasts, pink tongue gliding along with her trail.

Soft sucks and curious flicks of her tongue led the druid to the dusty pink nipple of Merlin's left breast, dragging a flat tongue across the nipping nub. She was surprised to hear a soft sigh escaping her ravenette teacher. Taking that as encouragement Elizabeth drew the hard bud into her mouth, along with some of the surrounding areola and breast tissue, much like a infant but drastically different. The silver princess sucked as much as she could while rolling her tongue and nipping the abused flesh, subconsciously moving closer to Merlin with her folded knee against her throbbing sex.

Merlin chuckled knowingly, ever so slightly moving her thigh side-to-side, as the horny druid before her moaned into her breast, moving her head to lay between the Boar's tits as soft pants ghosted down her skin. Merlin curled a finger just under Eli's chin, tugging her into a deep kiss, as the silverette's hips carried into a slow and uncertain grinding rock.

"Ah," Elizabeth gasped out between fighting tongues, "Ma… mas-ah- master I f-feel so h- ha- hot!" Whimpering as their breasts rubbed together and as Merlin pressed her knee further into the heated core against her.

A gust of wind suddenly pierced through all activities followed by a giddy squeal of a victorious fairy. After staring at the bountiful bosom long enough, the solution had come to her like a slap in the face. She'd grinned her triumph prematurely and cast a splayed hand over Diane's chest, focusing her powers into sharp spinning razors she handled with the deft dexterity of a surgeon's fingers. Elaine's blonde hair tickled Diane's now bare and chilled skin as she rested her (ahem… greedy) hands onto breasts far bigger than her hands. They were still so squishy! In her exclamation to her teacher that she'd done it, the fairy lowered an open mouth one of the giantess' pert nipples. However, just before her lips found purchase, a hand suddenly gripped her by the back of her dress and pulled her off of her victim mercilessly; eliciting a whimper from Elaine as she was lifted up and away from her prize

There was no more time, but Merlin did not consider them ready. Should these women call her master and train them, then train them _well_ she would.

"Elizabeth." Merlin looked down at the lustful eyes of the pupil she'd just put in her place, "go see to warming the Sin's chilled skin while I… deal with this one."

Elaine was almost in tears! Had she done something wrong? She'd only done what she could to get what she wanted! "Master, I'm so sorry… but, but, those clothes! They wouldn't rip! I'll try harder next time, I promise!"

Merlin purred in her ear sensually, bringing surprisingly gentle hands to caress her cheek-which was yin to the yang of her taking hold of her petite bottom so viciously. "Now, now dear, we use the tools that we are given… and I am impressed that you conquered the difficulties set before you." She grew a wolfish grin. Sometimes you can catch more flies with honey.

With a nod of her head, though a bit confused at Elaine's tears, Elizabeth crawled over to her shrunken friend. The dazed look in Diane's eyes combated by the wild blush that descended from the top of the brunette's head to her slightly bared breasts. Elizabeth crawled on top of her friend and pressed their lips together. A bubbling moan rising from the giantess as Elizabeth's hands went to her barely covered chest, sliding her right between the valley of Diane's breasts as her other hand supported her weight.

"Ellie, wha- what are you doing…." Diane mumbled against her lips, the vibrations tickling the druid's lips, both of them releasing a content sigh.

A dark blush fought for coverage on Elizabeth's cheeks and she bit the inside of her cheek as she answered the Serpent Sin's question. "I… d-don't know…" Leaning forward Elizabeth sealed her lips over Diane's as her right hand slid down and around the mound of flesh to gently palm it. Both their breaths grew ragged from the exhilaration of alcohol and pleasure.

Diane pulled her knee up and pressed it against Elizabeth's core, her skirt giving the brunette direct access to the damp center. A rather loud moan came from both women, flooding the space between them as Diane's motion made Elizabeth pinch and tug on her trapped nipple.

No more games. It was time to move on because their lessons were about to take a sudden turn to much more interesting. Merlin almost immediately dove down to claim the fairy's body with her hands, groping and gliding long fingers over the guardian's thighs, pulling up the dress as she went. Needless to say, the mage was ecstatic to learn that the fairy was nude beneath the cloth that hid her form so well.

Elaine blushed wildly at Merlin's fingers grazing down her bare skin and could not help the nervous words that spilled from her mouth, "Mer, Mer, Merlin! Ahhhhhhh!"

"That's 'master'..." Merlin hissed, sucking in the sweet smell of fairy arousal as she yanked the dress over the woman's head; it was getting harder to contain her excitement with every passing second. Mix that with the saint's alarmed squeals, and Merlin knew she was going to enjoy this...

The blonde struggled with the confines of her dress, it draped over her face and bound her arms over her head. Had Merlin meant to trap her like this? She felt so confined! So trapped! Her breath became haggard as she began to grow apprehensive in the enclosed space.

That is-until the fairy felt merciless hands near her most intimate of areas, forcing her to forget her claustrophobia in a way far superior to any relief an elixir could ever grant. Merlin's fingers had found the treasure between her legs, the moist garden that smelled of sweet honeysuckles. She smiled sensually, ensuring that Elaine could feel her moisturized lips against her southern region.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Master! Please…!"

"Mmmmhmmm… there we go…" Merlin purred into her, "now pay attention…" She slithered two chilled fingers into her folds and deftly proceeded to tickle both sides of the virgin's walls at once while she dragged her tongue between the two elusive fingers, humming for both her pleasure and her current partner's. Elaine's mouth hung open within the confines of her white dress, her heart beating in ways she never thought possible. Frankly, it was a wonder that she even managed to stay on her feet.

However… the master had that taken care of too, and Elaine suddenly felt a forceful wrapping at the folds of both her knees which sent her plummeting onto the blanket that had been spread for nothing more than an innocent picnic shared by a couple of dear friends. The wind was knocked out of her, but Merlin did not stop her curling and stroking fingers that rendered the fairy useless under her binds.

"Elizabeth dear… would you mind cutting that bothersome dress off the blonde here…?"

Dropping her head from the breathtaking kiss, "S...sure, M-master." With a quick kiss to Diane's shuddering chest Elizabeth drunkenly crawled to Merlin and Elaine and reached under her skirt from her right outer thigh. Elizabeth unclasped the tiny dagger Meliodas had given her as a gift to celebrate their first year as traveling companions, slowly.

Merlin raised one thin eyebrow at the defense weapon and smirked, "Raise the fabric, poke a hole in the fabric, and then slide it up and away from our sweet ale-coated fairy… blood would not be a good mix to her taste." Elizabeth followed her directions surprising well for being as drunk as she was and once the dress was cut from the pink fairy Merlin captured Elizabeth's earlobe between her teeth. A shocked and pleasure-filled gasp leaving the druid, Merlin began whispering lowly in her ear, "Be brazen with our Serpent, before her strength returns."

Chuckling Merlin released the silver princess from her and turned back to the panting and flushed fairy princess under her with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

Diane sat up on her elbows as Elizabeth crawled back over her, diving into an open mouth kiss. A dangerous play of energy levels moved the plant life around the clearing as Diane clashed against the silverette before her. A groan left Elizabeth as the woman under her fully sat up, hands grasping her lower back and thigh, and pulled her flush against her warrior toned, busty torso.

Their open mouth kiss deepened as Diane's tongue snaked into the willing mouth before her, her hands busying themselves with removing the remains of the pink top and breast wrap. Elizabeth keened as small calloused fingers stroked up her sides and tweaked her nipples as her shirt fell down from her shoulders.

Elizabeth reached up and undid the Sin of Envy's pigtails, burying one hand into the slightly curled brown locks, as the other mimicked Diane's hands' movements on the giantess' own chest. Tugging the locks in her grasp Elizabeth pulled the Serpent back enough to look into violet eyes as she hunched over to press kisses down on skin only just beginning to shimmer with the sheen of sweat. The slight salty taste blended wonderfully with the tropical taste of coconut that was the giantess.

 _I wonder what she'd do if I tried to bite…._ Elizabeth questioned in her head as she remembered Merlin trailing bites down Elaine's neck to her breast. _Lady Elaine seemed to like it…._

Steeling her resolve, Elizabeth bared her teeth at the junction between Diane's slick breasts, grazing her teeth over the area as she moved toward where the flesh blossomed into heaving mounds, closing her teeth together in a gentle bite.

Diane sucked in a sharp, yet pleasured hiss as the heat in her veins thrummed, encouraging the curious princess to repeat again and again from such positive reactions, Diane's hands worked Ellie's breasts eagerly to share this pleasure. Diane peeked an eye open to watch Merlin and felt a pang of envy at how lavishly the mage was adorning over their companion. With a huff Diane pulled Ellie up and flipped them over, a hungry look in her eyes, before once again clashing with teeth and twirling tongues.

Elizabeth pushed the ripped shirt down the Sin's arms while Diane tugged down the frivolous black shirt and matching panties, a heady groan leaving both women at a sudden and constant rush of cool air. Twining her leg around one of Diane's, Elizabeth pushed the giant over and kissed the panting warrior's neck as she managed to make her slither out of her ripped suit.

"Ah, you two are getting quite frisky…" Merlin observed from where she remained, between the fairy's honeysuckle nectar soaked legs.

Diane reached a hand to Elizabeth's thighs, more importantly the moist junction between them, and groaned as the princess above her keened her pleasure against the giantess' neck. Diane drunkenly smiled as her fingers curled in Elizabeth, stroking down sensitive walls to the pace of the hammering pulse they shared. Elizabeth moaned as she shook her head against the heaving pillows under her, slowly dragging a slender hand down Diane's side; she skimmed over the small bump of flesh causing Diane to elicit a jerky groan and yelp of surprise from the woman's wondering fingers

"Ellie!" "Diane!" They both called out at the rush of heat that surged through them. Elizabeth slid her middle and ring finger down Diane's slick southern lips as both their jaws slowly dropped at the sensations.

Dipping her fingers in just as Diane reinserted hers, Elizabeth cooed her pleasure and once again leaned back in for a kiss. They synced their digits thrusting in and out of each other, moans and whimpers flooding between them, just as the heated coil in their stomachs began to tighten unbearably.

Both girls' added a third finger as their hips began to rock, their whines increasing to higher octaves. Elizabeth felt her world rupture first as the new sensations of her first ever orgasm took over her; Diane on the other hand felt the most wonderful orgasm (better than anything her own fingers had ever brought) blind her as small rocks and pebbles raised and thumped down with the convulsions of her body.

Elaine flavored pink lips curled into a smile when Merlin rose from her feast between the blonde's legs to see the two girls heaving from where they lay. She knew what they had achieved from those squeals. "Veeeery nice ladies… now, do as your master commands and come over here and look at what I have reduced your fellow classmate to…

Both the girls pulled themselves up with a groan and crawled over to see a completely different kind of Elaine laying before them. Through lust fogged eyes, they witnessed a fairy pink yet pale, sated, yet starving.

Like a wild boar catching the sweet juicy meat of snake, Merlin was on top of Diane with a devilish smirk. She stared into Diane's eyes as a hand leisurely caressed Elaine's thigh, much like one would a favored pet. "My sweet, little Elaine… now do as I did-to Elizabeth. However, I want you to always make sure you are touching not only her, but another as well. Never reduce yourself to favoritism when indulging in group activities."

New life breathed into Elaine's misted eyes, the breeze Elizabeth and Diane had felt before came again with a chilling bite to it as Elaine drawled, "Yes, of course, Master. One must not be rude."

As quick as a summer breeze can make a skirt defy gravity, Elaine dove on top of the silverette.

Merlin, while continuing her lavish assault on her fellow sin, admired the pile of eroticism now mingling before her. They certainly looked as ready as they were going to be… especially considering they were officially out of time. The mage's eyes flicked to the tree line without alerting the others and gave a devilish grin that would make the demon king himself sweat in fear.

"I am very pleased with all of your progress," she cooed, earning the lust filled eyes of her students, yearning to continue. "I have but one last lesson to give you all…"

With a snap of her fingers a whirlwind disturbed the trees much like a thunderstorm would. When all quieted, Merlin gestured with a wave towards the evenly spaced trees across the clearing, where, to the ladies surprise, stood the very sins of their desires. King, Ban, and Meliodas all chained respectively to their own tree by a heavy magic.

"Now, then, I do believe it is time you learned of the male anatomy."

* * *

 **Lick: Those guys have better have brought cake. I'm about to get all Erza up in this bitch if Elaine don't get some cake.**

 **Stormie: I wonder how much our innocent ladies are gonna BLUSH and stammer? Poor Elizabeth, she's definitely gonna get a lesson, ;) I wonder what Mel's reaction will be!**

 **Dom: I'm just surprised that the men managed to stay hidden for that long without being noticed. We all know King has a nosebleed rocket attached to his face.**

 **Lick: I don't fuckin care, I want some cake! I want Elaine to have to FEED it right in Ban's smug face. I want him to lick the icing off and watch her blush when he smiles and asks for more. *purrs***

 **Dom: You and your cake fetishes…**

 **Lick: *lick***

 **Luv:... How do I keep getting dragged into this… *red faced as she innocently drinks her coffee***

 **Goodnight everybody!**

 **Muah!**


End file.
